Nova
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: Nova holds the key that will save her people and planet, a Yautja. She needs his help to stop the Xenomorphs from spreading across the land while trying to unite the people. To put away their hatred and join together to stop the Xenomorph invasion.
1. Falling Star

_Nova_

This story begins in the land of Kiath were the Centolves live. Centolves are a crossing of horse, human and wolf.

Nova, a young Centolves, walked out onto the balcony on the second floor into misty air of early morning as the rooster crowed in the distance. Her light and dark blue fur and skin were a nice sight. Her human skin of light tan was marked by light blue lines slashing here and there up her human torso, she opened her wolf mouth and yawned. Her face was human but her nose and mouth were that of a wolf.

Tuk, Nova's pet fox, jumped onto the railing next to her and yawned too.

"Good morning Tuk, sleep well?"

Tuk looks up at her and jumps into her arms, Nova gently stroked Tuk and tickled him, she then nuzzled him as she placed him back on the ground. She eased her horse body to sit next to Tuk as they watch the sun peek over the mountain.

"Today Acjeth comes home from war with the Naga. Oh look, a shooting star!"

They watched the star fall out of the sky, it scares them as it crashed into the valley on the other side of the mountain.

"Now it's a falling star. Well, we better make a welcome home meal for him."

Nova stood up she then trots to the stairs and carefully walks down them, Tuk hitched a ride on Nova's back which made Nova smile. Nova and Ajceth parents both died in battle a few years ago, they died protecting their future. She enters the small kitchen as the light of the sun enters, the glass panes in some of the walls lit the kitchen up even more.

"What to make?"

There's a knock at the back door, Nova walks to the door and opens it to see no one.

"Down here Nova."

She looks down to see Tesh, a miniature of the Centolves. His fur was of orange and medium orange, his human skin light tan.

"Morning Tesh, I was just getting ready to make Acjeth a welcome home dinner."

"Oh! Mind if I taste it?"

"Of course not, you always love my cooking."

Nova invited Tesh in a ferret scurries in after him.

"This your new friend?"

"Yes. Uals died in battle he was a good friend. This is Swift my new animal friend." Tesh picks Swift up and Nova strokes his head.

"Hello Swift I'm Nova and this is Tuk my friend."

Tesh puts Swift on the ground, Swift and Tuk sniff each other and soon began to chase each other like little kids.

"They like each other. Oh Tesh did you see that falling star not to long ago?"

"No but I did hear a loud crash, I hope no one got hurt."

**- - - - Late Afternoon**

Nova and Tesh wait at the entrance to their small town with everyone they knew, they could see the small unit approaching.

"Nova! Tesh!"

They look to see their friend Alex, she ranged from grey to black, her human skin was lightly tanned just like the others.

"Alex, hey how you've been?"

"Killing Ogres here and there, you? Are you still hunting out in the Mountains of Time?"

"Yeah, I know the dangers but it's good training. I did find this necklace up there, pretty no?"

Alex looks at the gold and obsidian gemstone necklace.

"Nice."

A trumpet sounded in the distance and in the small town, the small unit enters. The Centolves ranged from different heights to miniature to great ones. A handsome red and dark red Centolves lead the unit, a bandage over his right eye, his red and dark red mohawk was a sight. A hawk lands on his shoulder.

"Company halt!" he shouted.

They all stop and the towns folk cheer. Soon everyone was reunited with their loved ones, the leader rubs the bandage that's on his eye.

"Acjeth!"

He looks at Nova and smiles.

"Nova! Tesh! Alex!"

He gallops to them and hugs them all.

"I'm back."

Alex nuzzles him and gives him a small lick, showing her affection to him.

"We missed you." Alex said holding Acjeth's hand.

"Tesh where were you? You left pretty early during the battle."

"I was ordered to go back home and defend the town in case they broke through. "

"Brother what happened to your eye?"

"Damn Naga archer, shot me right in the eye. No worries, I'll get used to seeing with one eye."

They talked for hours sharing stories of what they did and of this war they are having with the Naga. After eating the fancy meal Nova prepared everyone went to bed. Tesh slept in the living room while Alex slept with Acjeth. Nova walked out onto the balcony on the second floor and gazed at the mountains. Tuk jumps onto the railing and looks too.

"Tomorrow we're going to see that comet. I hear that you can make many medicines from comet powder even grow things and heal all types of injuries with it. If I can get some maybe I can help Acjeth."

Nova walked back inside and readied her stuff, laying out her ax and a pair nunchaku (two of them) she soon laid down in bed and slept dreaming of when she and Acjeth were little.

**- - - - Next Day**

Nova opened her eyes and looked around her room, it was still dark out, she knew sunrise will be here very soon. She climbed out of bed and got ready. Tuk jumped onto Nova's back as she left her room, she opened Acjeth's room door and peeked inside, he slept soundly next to Alex.

_Love always heals one soul, that's what they say._ Nova thought to herself.

She quietly walked down the steps, Tesh was snoring on the floor with Swift snoring on top of him. Nova giggles silently as she walked into the kitchen. She quickly wrote a note saying that she was going out to the mountains to hunt and search for anything. She placed the note under a paper weight, grabbed an empty leather pouch and a pouch of jerky and walked outside closing the door silently. She walked a good distance from the house and into the forest. She began to gallope, Tuk hanged on as Nova picked up speed leaping over anything to stretch her legs. The cool air of fall was very nice but it gave signs that snow was coming ever so soon.

Nova would stop every now and then to rest and get a drink from the many streams that marked the forest. She was still a good bit from the mountains she looked up at the beautiful sunrise, she knew that the Ogres were in their caves sleeping, they dare not be out in the sun or they'll be turned to stone. That's what the stories tell.

"Come on Tuk."

Tuk looks up at her and follows as Nova walked through the Forest of Jade. Named after the many Jade Blooms, a flower that's the color of jade. The flower has many healing abilities, Nova loves to nibble on them, their taste was very sweet.

She picked a few and placed them inside the jerky pouch and walked onto the ancient stone path leading up the mountain. Nova picks up Tuk and gallops up the stones path trying to to step on any cracks. She stepped next to one and it falls apart.

"I really wonder how old this path is."

She finally reached the top and looked into the beautiful valley, she looked back at her home and town, she could hear the rooster crow in the distance. She smiles at the beautiful sight, she then looks into the other valley.

"Beautiful, we have such beautiful mornings and sunsets. There it is, it's still smoking."

Nova eased her way down the mountain, being careful not to trip over any of the rocks and stones that littered the path. When she reached the bottom she sat Tuk down and pulled out her nunchucks.

"Gotta be careful, Naga could be around or monsters."

Nova and Tuk walked through the forest keeping their ears and eyes sharp, drakes are known to hunt in this valley. Nova and Tuk stop at a deep creek and they look it up and down.

"No way to cross, I guess I'll have to either swim or jump. What do you think Tuk?"

Tuk looks up at her giving her the 'I don't know' look. Nova smiles and picks him up placing him on her back. She backed up from the creek and reared on her back legs.

"Here we go!"

She slams her feet to the ground and gallops at full speed, she reached the creek and leaps over the cold water only getting her tail wet. She slowly down and whips her tail around in the air getting it dry, doing so she got Tuk wet. He jumped over and shook himself off.

"Sorry Tuk, let's go."

**- - - - Ten minutes later**

They encountered no one, no signs of monsters or anyone. She was near the comet crash, the trees and ground were marked, smoke and steam still rose from the ground and the trees.

"Woah."

Nova and Tuk followed the path they soon see the comet sticking out of the ground. Nova gallops to it and looks at it.

"This is no comet, it's a space ship."

There was a huge gash on its side rising from the bottom to the top of the ship.

"Something happened. Hello? Anyone in there?"

Tuk began to growl which caught Nova's attention she quickly runs to him nunchakus at the ready.

"What is it Tuk?"

Tuk went into the bushes and Nova parts them to see someone, his luminescent green blood marked the ground and his body. Nova walks into the bushes and checks him.

"What kind of alien is this? Green glowing blood, reptile looking skin."

His skin was dark green strips marked by sickly yellow. She rolled him onto his back to see that he was wearing a mask, she carefully took the mask off, it wasn't latched. She looked at his face, he was missing half of his lower left mandible and was cut up. He was banged up pretty bad.

"Oh man Tuk we got to help him."

Tuk began to growl again, Nova heard something in the trees. She readied her nunchakus, the injured Yautja slowly opened his eyes to see Nova. She leaps out of the bush and stomps the ground.

"Come out!"

She looked around the trees carefully and listened intently, she felt something heavy land on her back digging sharp claws into her skin. Nova howls in pain and whips her nunchakus behind her hitting the creature off her back. The creature quickly gets back up hissing at her.

"Hell, it's some kind of demon from Hell!"

Nova swings her nunchakus around her taunting the xenomorph while taking careful side steps. The xenomorph leaps at her, Nova dodges and hits the xenomorph hard on the head cracking the protective armor that surround the brain, it's blood seeped out dripping to the ground burning it.

"Blood that melts the ground? A wrothy challenge!"

Nova howls and charges at the xenomorph ramming it into a tree at the same time she pulled out her ax and chopped off one of its arms. Tuk bites the xenomorphs leg making it shriek out, Tuk quickly retreats and stands beside Nova.

The injured Yautja leans against a tree beside the bushes and watches Nova and Tuk battle the xenomorph. He has in fact never seen a race like Nova's before, he has however seen Tuk's back on Earth.

"Tuk keep back, this might cause a splatter."

Nova spins her nunchakus and combines the pair together, she throws them at the xenomorph knocking it back against the tree she then charges swinging her ax cutting the xenomporph and the tree in half. Tuk scurries away quickly leaping onto Nova's back as she picked up her nunchucks, she strapped her ax back on her back and nunchakus on her skull belt. She looks back at the dead xenomorph, bending down to it she studied it.

"What kind of creature is this? Demons would of disappear if killed, this is some kind of monster."

She hears movement and she looks in the direction, the injured Yautja was looking at her with a knife in his hands. Nova pulls out her nunchakus ready to strike, she spins them around. The Yautja watched and was a bit surprised to see this strange weapon used so easily.

"I don't want to hurt you, you're hurt enough but if you attack me I will strike you down."

The Yautja staggers out and soon collapses to the ground, Nova walks to him kicking the knife away from him, he reaches for it but Nova pulled him back. She rolled him onto his back and looks down at him.

"What's your name?"

The Yautja looks up at the sky and closes his eyes. Slipping into unconscious, Nova looks up at the sky with Tuk.

"He looked up at the sky, Sky Dreamer?"

She looks back at him.

"Well can't leave him here to the drakes and other monsters. His fellow crew were probably killed, I hope that there isn't any more of those black creatures around."

Nova picks up Sky Dreamer which she calls him, laying him on her back and carefully walked into the forest, she knew that there is an old hunting lodge around in these parts somewhere, she couldn't take him home with her if there are more xenomorphs were around.

Nova found it a few miles away from the crash sight, she went inside, cleared one of the beds and lays Sky Dreamer on it. Nova lays down next to the bed, she quickly mixes a Jade Blossom with a piece of jerky, gently tilting Sky Dreamers head back she was able to get him to eat it. She then gave him some water to drink trying not to let him choke on it which was no easy task. She never taken care of a Yautja before or even met one.

Tuk whimpered at Nova and she looks at him.

"You're right, I should go see if there are more survivors. You'll watch him okay?"

Tuk stared at her then jumped onto the bed.

"Good boy. I'll be back."

Nova stood up and walked outside into the forest.

**- - - - Back home**

Acjeth heaved himself out of bed, his body ached but his eye hurt the most. When the arrow was in his eye he ripped the arrow and eye out together, he then ate his eye. He wanted to keep what his mother and father gave him.

He walks over to a mirror, he slowly takes the bandages off and looked at the empty socket. He then picks up a small package given to him by General Scorch. It was a metal eye patch that would take up most of the upper right of his face. He works it on and looks in the mirror, it looked pretty good on him, his red eye stared at the still sleeping Alex, she was wonderful last night.

Acjeth looks at her and smiles, he loves her greatly as she loves him. He then looks out the window at the sun rise. He then watches Alex as she sat up, Acjeth gives off a small wolf whistle, Alex smiles at him and stands up.

"Morning sleepy."

Alex walks over to him and licks him on the cheek in affection.

"Morning to you too."

They walked out of the bedroom and down the steps to see Tesh and Swift still sleeping.

"Sargent Tesh!"

Tesh jumps to his feet grabbing his crossbow and Swift growls in anger.

"Where?!"

Acjeth and Alex laugh at Tesh and Swift, Tesh and Swift look at each other then sat down.

"They tricked us."

"Good morning you two."

"Yeah good morning."

Tesh and Swift both yawn and stretch, Acjeth walks into the kitchen and finds Nova's note.

"Nova..."

Acjeth looks outside, he could see snow clouds in the distance.

"What's wrong Acjeth?"

"Nova went to the mountain."

"What? She knows that fall snows this time of year are very unpredictable."

Tesh walks in and looks at them.

"What did I miss?"

"We have to go get her, I was given a report that the Naga are making their way to the mountain. Alex I might need you to stay here."

"Forget it, Nova is my friend and sister-in-law, no way I'm leaving her out there to the Ogres!"

Alex trots out of the kitchen to the weapons rack, she strapped on her Ogre dagger and picked up her mallet. Tesh got ready too, he strapped his quiver around his waist, he then puts on his bow and hooks his crossbow to his back with the bow.

Acjeth smiles, he walked to his weapons room. He took down twin blades, the handles both marked with a dragon head. He puts on his belt with his whip hooked to it. He then takes down a medium size scythe with a chain on the handle.

"You ready?" Alex said walking in with her squirrel pet on her shoulder. He matched Alex, same colors.

"Sur and I are ready waiting for you, Tesh is trying to find his arrows."

"I had them not to long ago! Swift help me look!"

Acjeth walks to the window, opens it and holds out his arm. His hawk lands on his arm.

"Hunter you ready?"

Hunter squawks, Ajceth walked out of the room and looks at Tesh.

"Found them!"

"Let's go!"

They exit the house and trot into the forest.

"It's getting colder, we better find Nova before it snows."

They all began to gallop, Tesh and Alex had their animals riding on their backs while Acjeth's flew in the air.

**- - - - Back with Nova and Sky Dreamer**

Sky Dreamer sat up in bed, which was a bad move his chest burned in pain. He looks at the floor beside the bed, Tuk sat there growling at him.

_Why did that creature spare me?_

He looks out the door to see his fellow comrades bodies laid out with Nova walking to each she was saying something to them. Sky Dreamer eased his way out of bed, staggering to the door he looked around. The fire place was going, above it was a drake's head. A Naga skin rug was laid out before the fire place.

A wooden table and a few wooden chairs, above them was a bone chandiler lit with candles.

"Tuk, come here boy."

Sky Dreamer watches as that fox runs to Nova, she wasn't like any creature he has seen before.

_What is that creature? It looks like it's part Ooman, horse and wolf. Strange._

"Tuk go catch some mice or rats, well need something to eat."

Tuk licks Nova's hands and runs through the doggy door. Sky Dreamer looks at his comrades, they all died in the crash.

_Damn hard-meat! If we checked the reading's this wouldn't of happened._

Nova sees him and was startled.

"Oh Sky Dreamer, I did expect you to be up."

Sky Dreamer looks at her in surprise.

_How did it know my clan name?_

He slowly walks out into the room and looks at his comrades.

"I'm sorry, they died on impact."

Nova grabs a Naga blanket and covers the six bodies. She then looks at him and smiles.

"My name is Nova. What about you?"

Sky Dreamer hasn't learned to speak any other language yet so he looks away from her, he needs to listen to her talk in order to learn.

"You're shy, I get it."

Tuk came running in with three live mice in it's mouth holding on to them, by the tail, Nova takes two letting Tuk to have the last one. He trots off and the mouse squeaks in pain, Sky Dreamer looks at Nova as she eats hers alive too, she holds the other out to him.

"Hungry?"

Nova carefully walks to him holding the mouse by the tail, Sky Dreamer looks at it then Nova.

"All you have to do is savor the taste, they're really good for you. Try it."

Sky Dreamer takes the mouse and looks at it then Nova. He felt weird but he ate the mouse and it did taste good. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh you know the human finger sign, that's good."

Nova looks out the window at the sky.

"Brr it's going to snow soon. Oh Sky Dreamer I did get everyone out but I'm afraid that what ever you guys had in the ship escaped."

Sky Dreamer looks at her in shock.

_I thought the crash would of killed them. C'jit, that means the young Queen escaped as well. Not good, I have to get in contact with the Elder._

Sky Dreamer staggers to the door only to be stopped bu Nova.

"Hold it buddy, going out there is a really bad idea especially in your condition."

Sky Dreamer looks at her.

"B...b...bad...?"

"Hey you can speak! Only a small bit, are you learning?"

Sky Dreamer nods his head Nova takes his arm leads him to the couch.

"Listen to me, going out there is bad. A storm is coming plus you don't know this land. There are many dangers out there."

**- - - - With the others**

Acjeth, Alex and Tesh eased their way up the mountain path as the wind blew ferociously at them. It began to snow and freezing rain, Tesh grabs Alex's tail.

"Hey!"

"I can't see!"

"Alex grab my tail I will lead us up the path."

Alex grabs Acjeth's tail, he makes sure they had a firm grip.

_Let's see how well my new eye works._

Acjeth taps the side of the eye patch, he could see the path.

"Hang on."

He pulled them along trying not to slip or fall.

_Nova you knew better!_

As they reached the top they looked into the valley, is was getting darker every second and they would be lost very soon to the darkness.

"We're going down now!"

As they made their way down the mountain Tesh slipped knocking Alex who then knocked Acjeth down. They sild down the mountain very fast at the bottom they hit a rock separating them from each other. Tesh bangs his head hard on a tree.

Acjeth slowly stands up and looks around.

"Everyone okay? Sound off!"

"I'm fine!" Alex said removing branches from her hair and tail.

"Ouch!"

Acjeth trots over to Tesh and lifts him off the ground tossing him onto his back.

"This once Tesh."

They walked further into the cold valley and soon came across the ship.

"We can take shelter inside."

Alex went in first clearing it out, she then poked her head outside.

"Clear."

Acjeth enters with Tesh and they looked around.

"Some kind of space ship, looked like they crashed."

"I didn't find any bodies but I could tell Nova was in here. Her scent is still strong."

**- - - - Now with some humans**

"Where are we?" shouted a human to his ten man party.

"I don't know!"

"We'll take shelter inside this cave!"

They unlucky humans enter the cave and venture deeper inside to discover eggs.

"What kind of eggs are these?"

"Don't touch, mama might be around."

"Hey guys check this out!"

They hold up their torches up shining the light on the walls.

"This is gross!"

They look at each other and they all heard something. They ready their weapons and look in the direction to see some of the eggs hatching.

"Oh shit..."

Outside the cave the howl of the winds canceled out the screams of the humans.

**- - - - Nova and Sky Dreamer**

"Okay Sky Dreamer I guess I'll have to teach you some of my language."

"No need, you spoke... a lot.. To me."

"Yes you are smart!"

Nova stood up and walks to the pot that hung over the fire, opening the lid she stirred the hot water and bandages, using tongs she grabbed a few bandages and carried them to the table.

"What are you No...va."

"Nova right. I'm a Centolves. A crossing of horse, human and wolf. We are a unique race, we range from all kinds of heights and colors. We're a beautiful race, fierce in battle and loving at home. We have many pets, from rats to bat, bears to griffins, lions to tigers. What about you? What kind of race are you? Never seen your kind before."

"We call ourselves Yautja, hunters and warriors. My name is Sky Dreamer."

"You don't have to use the name I gave you."

Nova removes Sky Dreamer's old bandages which cause him to tense.

"Sorry... Nova my name is Sky Dreamer."

He makes a fist as the hot bandage is put on him.

"That's nice. The hotness from the bandages will kill any infection."

Sky Dreamer looks around the room.

"Where am I exactly?"

"You're in a hunting lodge used by humans, they are monster hunters like my people as well as warriors. They are a smart race yet they are greedy. Some of them are not but most of them are, it's a shame, they are a unique race. I hear that they are every where in space. Humans didn't exist on this plant till a few hundred years ago they appeared. There are many races on this planet, Centolves, Drakes, Dragons, Naga, Humans, many others."

"Naga?"

"Naga, they range in many looks. To me they are a strange crossing of human and snake. That blanket over there is made from one."

Sky Dreamer looks at the blanket, his comrades were under it.

"Don't worry Sky, they will be preserved in the ice outside in the spare shed. I'm going to take them over there now, if you're hungry food is in the pot on the left and hot water on the right, the pot in the middle has your bandages."

Nova walks to the bodies.

"Why?"

Nova looks at him.

"Huh?"

"Why did you spare me?"

Nova smiles at him and picks up a body, she placed it on her back.

"You were hurt badly, there was no honor killing an injured one that is not even able to stand for a second while fighting. Anyway you're cute."

Nova walked outside leaving Sky Dreamer speechless.

"Cute? What the?"

**MEMO: **This is a new story I just made, I own the Centolves. I hoped you enjoyed it, please review!


	2. Scout of the Humans

_Nova_

Sky Dreamer sat in front of the fire place as the wind howled outside, Nova came in and shook off the snow and rain, she wiped her hooves and stood next to Sky Dreamer. She then grabs a bowl and fills it up with soup, she then walked over to the table and ate. Tuk jumped onto the table and pawed for food.

Sky Dreamer stood up a bit wobbly, he walked to the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Nova what you did was honorable, but I have to get in touch with my Elder. For what escaped from the ship would cause the race on this planet to go extinct."

"What foul creature could do that?"

"We call them hard-meat, Ooman's call them Xenomorphs. A Queen rules them and she lays the eggs that hatch into these little milky white creatures called Facehuggers that clamp onto your face and place an embryo in your chest. After a few minutes or hours it will burst out killing you, that's how they wipe out many races."

"Interesting."

Sky Dreamer looks at her a bit confused.

"You're not troubled by my words?"

"No, I've seen many foul beasts out there but this is different. There's a war going on and those 'Xenomorphs' might take advantage of the war."

"These ones have been tested and experimented on, making them smarter and intelligent."

Nova pushes the bowl over to Tuk who ate the rest. She looks at Sky Dreamer, he was still upset about the loss of his friends and the escaping of the xenos, she placed her human hands on his. They were very soft, her wolf fur on her forearm where soft as well and warm. Sky Dreamer looks at her and smiles a little.

"Don't worry about those Xenomorphs, my people will take them down."

"I think that they might be killed."

Nova perked her ears, she heard something over the howls of the wind, she removed her hands and walked to the window and looked outside, it was a white out. Nova swore she heard something but couldn't see what it was.

"Something wrong?"

Nova looks at him and shrugs.

"I thought I heard something."

Suddenly the door opens, in walks a human covered by snow and blood, he falls inside. Nova cautiously walked toward him as did Sky Dreamer. He grabbed a knife before walking toward the human. The human pushed himself across the floor and in front of the fire place, Tuk jumped off the table and ran to the door closing it.

"What is a Centolves doing here?" The human asked as he laid there with his gaze fixed on Nova.

"Shelter."

"What happened Ooman?"

The human looks at Sky Dreamer and cringes in fear.

"What the hell are you!?"

Nova bends down to the human and touches his head, he was freezing cold. She quickly removes his clothes but his undies and hung them up to dry. He didn't do anything but corporate with her, he knew that if he didn't change he would surely get sick and possibly die. Sky Dreamer hands Nova a cup which she fills it up with some coffee, the human took it from her and drank some as she covered him with a Naga blanket. The human looks at Nova and Sky Dreamer.

"Thanks . . . sorry, I was being rude."

"No problem, I'm Nova."

The human looks at Sky Dreamer.

"Who and what are you?"

Sky Dreamer bends down to the human and held out his hand.

"I'm Sky Dreamer, a Yautja."

The human shakes Sky Dreamer's hand. Nova is surprised that Sky Dreamer knew the human hand shake.

"My name is Tobi, Tobi Anton, scout for Captain Lucas Marshal. Captain of the Knights of Cordon."

Nova lays down next to him and gently strokes his head.

"What are you doing out here Tobi in this storm?"

"I was with a group, there were ten of us but I was order to wait outside a cave we found. We were looking for any signs of Naga camps or entrances to their hideouts. They spent about five minutes when I heard them scream in terror and in pain, I quickly fled. But as soon as I reached the river I was attacked by some black demon, I managed to escape but got hurt. I never seen a demon like it."

Nova looks at Sky Dreamer then Tobi.

"Did it follow you Tobi?"

Tobi looks up at Sky Dreamer and shrugs.

"I don't know, I just ran till I couldn't. So tired..."

Sky Dreamer looks at Nova who points to the bedroom, he hurries to the bedroom to see his kind's weapons and his mask. He grabs a spear and knives, he walked back into the room, Nova was at the window looking out holding her nunchakus, she flexed her ears around the room as well as Tuk did. Sky Dreamer is very curious about Nova's race. Beings part horse, human and wolf. She looks at him and smiles.

"Nova I'll keep watch."

Nova looks at him funny but soon agrees, she trots over to Tobi helping him to his feet and lead him into the bathroom where she cleaned him up, after cleaning him she helped him dress into the clothes that were left there by pervious hunts.

"I never met a Centolves this kind before, thanks."

Nova helped him into bed and covered him up, she licked his forehead which confused him.

"We sometimes show our affection for one another by licks, I'm taking care of you as you were my own. Don't worry young Tobi, Tuk, Sky Dreamer and I will protect you till you can walk"

"Tuk?"

Tuk jumped onto the bed, his white belly and light blue fur reminded Tobi of the Sea of Takkes, the white sand and blue sea.

"This it Tuk, he'll keep you warm and will protect you. Now rest, your in good hands."

"Thank you, wait till I tell the others. This war is very senseless you know, Naga, Human, Centolves, and many others fighting constantly. Do you think it'll ever end?"

"I don't know, but I know that there is a new threat that jeopardizes everyone."

- - - - With Acjeth and the others

"What do we do now Acjeth?"

Acjeth looked outside through the gash in the ship as it snowed, he prayed that Nova was safe, he looked at Tesh, Alex went to explore the ship to see if she could find anything. Tesh looks at Acjeth and then walked into another room.

"This storm might not let up."

Acjeth walked into the control room, luminescent blood was splattered here and there on the walls and equipment.

"Hey Tesh, you find anything?"

"Nada, just a lot of blood and Nova's tracks."

Acjeth walked to a switch board and pressed a few buttons, a screen came on behind Tesh. It scared him when the recording showed the ship crashing. They watched as one of the crew members staggers outside while the others tried to move. Soon the shrieks of xenos could be heard and the killing began.

"Merciful Mother of Takeo."

They watch as the xenos flee outside and the recording fasts forward to it's last image, Nova. She walked in and checked them all before carrying them out, one at a time.

"What is she doing?"

"Giving them a burial I guess."

Acjeth paused the image and studies Nova.

"Tesh. Acjeth. I found something."

Tesh gallops out of the room while Acjeth looked at the still image but it soon turned off, he follows Tesh to find Alex standing over some dead white creature.

"What in red hell is that?"

Alex puts her front left hoof on it and flips it over.

"I don't know, I just found it. This room has a lot of broken glass and metal containers, something escaped and this little thing died during the escape I guess."

Acjeth bends down and looks at the creature closely.

"This might be a new enemy."

It soon came back to life whipping it's tail at him which caused him to jump back. The Facehugger couldn't go anywhere under Alex's hoof.

"Tesh, pin this thing to the ground with one of your arrows."

Tesh loaded his crossbow and shot the Facehugger, Alex removed her hoof and they watch as it's blood burn through the arrow.

"What the?"

Tesh hides behind Alex as the Facehugger turns and faces each one of them deciding on which one to impregnate, it leaps toward Acjeth he dodged and cut it in half with one of the twin blades. The Facehugger's blood bathed the floor and wall, they watch as the blood burns. Acjeth looks at his sword, no signs of it melting.

"It's blood is acid! Why didn't it melt your sword Acjeth?"

"My blades were forged to be resistant to many things, including acid. A creature who's blood is acid, that would be a major problem."

"You think the Naga have encounter such creatures?"

"Don't know."

"What was it doing? It looked like it was going to attack you Acjeth."

He looks at Alex and puts away the sword.

"Not attacking me, it was extending something at me. We have to find Nova and get back before more of these things appear."

MEMO: I hope ya enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Naga

_Nova_

Nova and Sky Dreamer took shifts watching outside, nothing but cold wind and snow. Nova begins to hum, Sky Dreamer looks at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Humming. I love to hum, it's another way to sing without saying the words. Do your people sing songs?"

Sky Dreamer looks outside, he swore that he could see his homeland in the shifting snow.

"Only on special occasions."

"Like weddings?"

"No. Honorable Occasions."

"Oh. That doesn't sound like fun."

Sky Dreamer sighs and continues his watch. He has never heard of someone talk like this to him. He looks at Nova, she was sleeping now at the doorway leading to Tobi, the human scout. Sky Dreamer has encountered many humans in the past but never expected to make one his friend.

Sky Dreamer yawns and his eyes became heavy. He soon fell asleep standing there, outside the window someone was looking in, a Naga.

"Ssssleep now. Heh heh, sssleep and dream, for ssoon your people will bow down to ussss."

The Naga scout slithers away from the lodge to an opening in the ground, he slithered inside and all the way to another opening, there more Naga's were waiting. A tall, long and broad shoulder Naga slither over to them, he a had Chimera with him. He wore red and green armor to match his scaly body, he has four arms, the second pair pets the Chimera. Some Naga have four arms and are the most dangerous ones.

"Report."

"Sssir, there sseemss to be a sscout Centolvessss and a human ssscout asss well. Asslo there isss another creature there, I never ssseen it before."

"Go inform Mistress Slia. We have a new visitor to our world."

"Sssir, maybe that thing came with the falling ssstar."

The leader looks at the younger Naga, he rubs the two huge fangs sticking up from his lower jaw.

"Maybe.

Soon another Naga entered the cavern, he was bigger and longer than the others, even the leader of the group. They all look at him and lower their heads.

"Master Kanos, what brings you here to this nothing of worth outpost?"

Kanos looks at everyone, his skin was marked with black spots, his scales dark blue and burnt orange, he had two dark blue and black bat wings on his back, his bright green snake eyes studied everyone. Kanos slithers over to the group leader and places a hand on the Naga's shoulder. Only selected Naga are born with wings and are also very dangerous.

"What's the news?"

"Master, the Centolves have regrouped. Those in the last battle all have returned home, the village near here is unaware of us being in this vicinity."

"Good. You men doing well?"

"Yes, sir!"

Kanos smiles his toothy smiles and yawns, two fangs extend out then in when he closed his mouth. His venom is very deadly, a direct bite can kill in a matter of minutes. Only a few Naga have these fangs, some have two large teeth on their lower jaw that sticks out of their mouth and others have normal teeth.

"Sir, permission to speak."

The group leader looks at the young one, his scales were yucky yellow and dull red. His scales continued up his human torso up to his neck. His eyes are blue snake eyes, his human ears pierced with gold loops. Snow was still on him, he shakes some of it off.

"Speak."

"Sir, I'm from Vincent's squad and we found signs of something not of our world."

"What do you speak of?"

The young Naga reached into his satchel and pulled out a Xenomorph head, he holds it out to them.

"We don't know what these creatures are, their blood is acidic and they are extremely quick. This one fell into one of our Centolves pits and Vincent managed to kill it. He gave order to me to bring this to you Master Kanos. Vincent said that you might know."

Kanos silthers over to him and takes the head. He studies it and looks at the inner mouth.

"They have a second mouth, interesting. What area was this?"

"Near Yuja River."

Kanos looks at him as does the others.

"Near Yuja Cave?"

"Yes, sir."

Kanos slithers over to the group leader still holding the xenomorph head, he looks at the group leader and hands the head to him.

"Laou, you and your men study this head and try to figure out what this thing is, if you please you can follow him to find the rest of the creatures body. If you encounter any kill at will, I'm going back to report to Lord Kan."

"Yes, Master Kanos."

Kanos slithers down a joining tunnel disappearing into the darkness. Soon a really small Naga enters the cavern with a scroll in his hand, his scales vomit green and indigo blue, he wore black and grey armor for he is a body guard. A huge knife was on his belt, he opens the scroll.

"All bow their heads to Mistress Slia, daughter of Lord Kan!"

Mistress Slia slithers in, her scales dark blood red and medium brown. Her wings were muck black and dull red, she wore half a cape that only covered her right shoulder and right arm. Around her waist pouches contains various items and other trinkets. She wore a necklace that held a huge oval mirror. Her hair was actually small snakes like Medusa. On her human torso, head and arms, dull blood red posts marked her. Her human nose pierced with a red ring. Most Naga don't have hair and if they do they are outcasts, normal Naga either have snake-lings for hair or a fleshy membrane that sticks up and extends back, many would say that the Naga have crossed with Merfolk, that fleshy membrane is found on Merfolk.

"Mistress Slia."

All the Naga is the room lower their heads but the body guard, he checks all of them for anything that might harm Mistress Slia.

"Yobol, please."

He looks at her and slithers to her side. Slia looks at Laou then the others, she was taller than them but Laou. They were the same size.

"You called for me, so tell me what you need."

While they talked, an outcast named Janas, watched and listened in secret. Usually outcasts join either the humans, Centolves, or just themselves. The Naga will not have any connection to them even if they are family. Janas listens closely as they talked and when they finished he knew that its best he leave, if he was caught now he'll be killed. He scratches his head messing up a bit of his human hair and he rubs the small yellow wings that was on his head as well. His yellow eyes couldn't leave Slia but he soon took them away as he slithered outside, he rubs his arms as the wind blew even harder. His grey scales didn't match well with the white snow, he soon rubs his ears, three gold earrings on each ear. He soon silthers off into the snowy forest, he knew this place extrememly well.

_An outcast my whole life yet no one even notices me. This war is drawing closer to our hideout, I better warn the others of the coming threat._

As Janas made his way to a small cave entrace he could smell blood. He entered and looked around, fellow outcasts were dead, their chests ripped open.

"What the hell?!"

He slithers over to one, he can't believe they're dead, he just left ten minutes ago and they were fine. He could see a blood trail going to the back of the cave, he slithers back there to see an opening that was never there before and he found shed skin as well. He picks the skin up to hear a hissing noise from inside the opening. Janas not taking any chances backs away as a long tail emerges from the opening, the creature stood tall on its snake tail, it stood over fifteen feet, its eyeless head long sleek and black hissed at Janas. It opens it mouth showing a second mouth, it clenches its hand.

Janas never seen a creature like this before, he slowly backs up close to the entrance. The thing slowly follows and when it shrieks Janas quickly flees outside, he had no weapons. He slithered far away from the cave till he found a human hunting lodge, he looks in the window, the fire was going but no one was inside. He quickly goes to the door, opens it and enters. He quickly goes in front of the fireplace and gets warm, the coffee and food smelled good so he helped himself. He eased himself on one of the chairs.

He ate and drank in peace but his mind told him to stay on alert, something is dangerous and is nearby. After he finished he went back to the door and barricade it as well as the back door. He soon closed the curtains on the windows and slithered into a bedroom and fell asleep on the soft material.

Nova woke up and swore she heard something, she looked around. Nothing different except that she was next to Tobi. She stood up and looked at him, he still slept with Tuk next to him. Sky Dreamer was on the other bed, Nova shook her head, walked into the living/dining room and saw that the doors were barricaded shut and the curtains closed.

"Sky must of closed them so he could sleep, figured he couldn't handle staying awake for that long."

She then notices the slither tracks on the floor.

"Naga, here?"

She followed the track to find Janas sleeping on a bed. Nova's eye shot wide open and she stomped the ground and yells out.

"NAGA!!"

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
